


An Uncertain Partnership

by Koiame



Series: Working on Forever [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Beginnings, Multi, Post-Endless Waltz, Preventers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiame/pseuds/Koiame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the end of the events in Endless Waltz, Wufei meets his new partner at Preventers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncertain Partnership

The faux wood door swings open to a brightly lit office. Its two occupants pause in their small talk to glance at the new arrival. 

"Agent Fire, I presume?" A wicked grin splits Duo's face. His feet are crossed at the ankles and propped up on a corner of Director Une's desk. "Looks like we're gonna be partners." 

"Maxwell?!" As Wufei tries not to choke on his tongue, the door softly clicks shut behind him.

"Yes." Lady Une gestures to the empty chair before her. "Have a seat. Agent Night has satisfied all necessary requirements and will begin follow up work on the Higgs Electronics case this afternoon. Please provide him with a copy of the information gathered so far. His commission is probationary, as is yours, for the next four to six months. I expect you both to work well together."

"Don't worry," Duo stretches like a fat cat while the surprised Asian crosses his arms. "It'll be great. Right, Wu?" He then drops his feet to the floor with light twin taps and stands.

A glare is his only response.

"See," he laughs, "best pals already. Now if you don't need us for nothin' else, Wufei can show me the office we'll be saving the world outta."

"Very well." She smiles. "Dismissed."

Duo waves a casual goodbye and passes Wufei, but not before giving him a bright, mischievous smile.

"You comin', Fire?"

A sideways glance; his furrowed brow speaks of displeasure. Under his breath, he mutters something in Chinese before following after the boy with a long, swinging braid and manic personality.

"Surprising, yeah, but this is turning out to be a great day, wouldn't ya say? but "

"I expect the _night_ will be enough trouble."

Duo snorts as they wander down the hallway past cubicle farms and copiers. When they reach an unmarked hunter green door, Wufei grabs the handle, turns it, and presses on inside. A dusted storage closet with two empty desks crammed inside greets them.

"So this is it, huh?" The braided agent whistles and inspects the sight before him. "Hey Wu..." He flops down into an old desk chair and runs a hand over the grainy surface of his chosen workspace. "It's not like I need a window or nothin', and I'm not just in it for the money and benefits, but I bet a couple of ex-Gundam pilots like us can work their way up the ladder so we don't have to be stuck smelling toner and disinfectant."

"Do not butcher my name." Wufei scolds as he considers the drill holes in the floor and wall where metal shelving once was. "However, the sentiment is shared."

"Yeah?"

"Which is why I will not overlook any unprofessionalism on your part."

"Same to you, buddy!" Duo snaps back.

After a few minutes, the tension dies down between them and they settle in to further exploring their surroundings. Wufei closes a filing cabinet filled with a miscellaneous clutter of supplies after Duo swipes a small notepad from it.

"So... know any good places to stay? I'm 100% housebroken and sleepin' on the couch doesn't bother me one bit." He winks.

"No."

"C'mon..."

"It will be a cold day in-"

" _Fei_..." He whines. "I got no money and nowhere to go."

"That is not my problem."

"Yeah it is."

He snorts and raises a skeptical eyebrow to the persistent brunet.

Duo's face lights up and a devious grin worms across his face. "If I have to sleep outside in an alley somewhere, how'd you think that'd affect my work performance?"

Agent Chang's lips tighten to form a thin scowl. "For someone like you, I don't anticipate it would make much of a difference."

A notepad goes flying just to the left of his face and slams into the metal filing cabinet with a 'thunk'. Duo is gone, the door swinging to a sharp close after his exit.

The proud young man leaves it where it lay and returns to his desk.

"Partners?" He scoffs, leaning back in his chair. "Who would want to be partnered with Maxwell?!"


End file.
